Embrasser le destin, ou plus si affinité
by fee O
Summary: Tsuna voulait en savoir plus sur sa futur vie ? Et bien il allait être servit ! Après, il n'avait qu'à digérer les informations comme il le pouvait. Franchement aussi... Pourquoi lui ? Xanxan un peu OCC


**Titre : **Embrasser sa destiné. Et plus si affinité.

**Auteur : **Fée Obsidienne. Ou fée Obsédée pour une certaine personne !

**Commentaire de l'auteur : **Je trouve dommage que ce couple soit si peut exploiter en français. Pourtant, même si Xanxus va superbement bien avec Squalo, je trouve qu'il y a quant même un petit quelque chose dans la X27… A méditer ! Bref, où que tu sois Bella – bof, tu te reconnaitras ! – j'espère que la lecture te plaira ! Un jour, promis je te ferais le tour du manoir !

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit les yeux et déglutit. Encore une fois la situation lui avait totalement échappé. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite pour lui… C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait actuellement, allongé dans un lit, moelleux et chaud, dans une chambre inconnue alors que la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était être en pleine troisième guerre mondiale dans sa chambre.<p>

Diable, qu'avait il fait déjà pour se retrouver dans une situation pareil ? Ah oui ! Il s'était réveillé, menacer par Léon, ce qui jusqu'ici était normal, puis avait été sauvagement attaqué par une arme d'une horrible couleur violette criarde, ce qui en comparaison, était déjà vachement moins courant !

Il se retient de soupirer : qu'avait-il fait au monde pour que sa journée commence aussi mal ? Parce que bon, même avec beaucoup de bonne volonté, il n'y avait pas d'autre terme pour définir ce qui lui était déjà arrivé : se faire réveiller par son tuteur sadique puis se faire surprendre par un bébé mafieux, qui l'avait envoyé dans le futur grâce à son bazooka des 10 ans et tout ça en à peine sept minutes, ça ne pouvait être qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Enfin, il savait qu'il n'en avait maintenant plus que pour moins de cinq minutes. Seule chose qui le réconfortait d'ailleurs… Après une ou deux autre réflexions sur combien son karma était pourri, il se rappela soudainement qu'il était dans le futur. Et qu'il pourrait avoir un bref aperçut de ce qu'allait devenir sa vie. Finalement peut être que cette situation n'était pas si mauvaise : il pouvait certainement un peu fouiné, qui le lui reprocherait ? Et puis de toute façon, être loin de Reborn et de la vachette pendant cinq minutes ne pouvait être que bénéfique à sa santé…

C'est donc, plein de cette résolution qu'il tenta de se relever pour observer le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait et y trouver une quelconque information sur sa vie actuelle. Tenter fut malheureusement le mot à retenir, car dès qu'il essaya de faire un mouvement, un grognement s'éleva dans la pièce, faisant sursauter le pauvre Tsuna. Il avait été tellement concentré par ces pensées qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention au bras chaud qui lui entourait la taille et sur lequel ses yeux louchaient maintenant avec effarement.

C'était un bras.

Un bras comme ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Un bras qui était raccroché à une main. Logique pensa t-il avec dérision. Par contre, se dit-il après réflexion, ce qui était déjà beaucoup moins logique, c'était que ce bras, qui était raccroché à une main et certainement aussi à une épaule, était plein de poils bruns et fait de muscles bien développés. Un bras d'homme. L'opposé d'un délicat bras de femme.

Homme. Femme. Homme. Femme. Homme. Bras. Lit. Lit ?

Une horrible pensée le traversa alors : le lit douillait et confortable sur lequel il était allongé ne devait finalement pas en être un.

Il ferma les yeux très fort, ce genre de merde n'arrivait vraiment qu'à lui. En cet instant, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, fuir. Loin, très loin. La où il n'aurait plus de problème et où personne, pas même son tuteur ne le trouverait. Il arrêta sa réflexion un instant : est ce qu'un tel lieu existait ? Il n'en était pas certain. Après tout, qu'importe là où il partait se cacher, Reborn le retrouvait toujours et s'en suivait alors un entrainement-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Mais la n'était pas vraiment la question...

Un deuxième grognement retentit prouvant que le propriétaire du mystérieux bras sortait des limbes du sommeil. Tsuna se maudit. Voilà, maintenant, il avait réveillé l'autre homme avec qui il partageait sa couche. N'avait-il pas put rester sans bouger pendant cinq minutes, le temps de retourner dans son époque ? Franchement, il avait vraiment la poisse, niveau discrétion il devrait repasser !

Le bras autour de lui se resserra. Sa respiration se bloqua. Doucement, pour éviter de trop se faire remarquer, il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait son… compagnon... Ce qu'il y vit fini de l'achever.

Après s'être fait réveiller sous peine de mort par un révolver lui chatouillant le nez, s'être fait embarquer dans un énième combat entre Reborn et Lambo, qui s'était soldé pour son arrivé dans le futur grâce à un putain de bazooka… Il y avait maintenant … CA. C'était trop pour lui et son pauvre petit cœur.

Cependant, le pauvre enfant au cœur endommagé ne continua pas à commenter son malheur longtemps. Face à lui deux yeux rouges venaient de s'ouvrir et malgré le voile de sommeil qui y régnait encore, Tsuna ne manqua pas une autre lueur qui le fit frémir. Son corps qui reposait alors contre celui de, vous l'avez deviné, Xanxus, fut alors renversé contre le matelas et une tête vient se blottir dans son cou. Cette brusque entrée en matière le surpris et il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit miaulement de surprise qui fit sourire l'homme cacher dans le creux de son épaule.

C'est alors qu'un autre détail choqua le petit brun, l'homme qui le surplombait était nu. Comme dans pas de vêtement. Comme dans « gros problème, énorme problème en perspective ». Il déglutit quand il sentit une langue venir lui caresser la nuque. Alors la, il était mal : connaissant le boss de la Varia de son époque, il ne doutait pas une seconde que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit qui déplaisait à l'homme il finirait troué comme une éponge. Mais en même temps, si son autre lui se trouvait dans le lit de l'assassin, c'était qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de danger… N'est ce pas ?

Le bras qui était enroulé autour de sa taille remonta caresser son torse dénudé, -pourquoi était-il entrain de se dévêtir quand le bazooka l'avait percuté ? Bon dieu ! – involontairement, Tsuna se crispa, ce qui fit s'arrêter la main qui le parcourait et relever la tête de Xanxus. Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, l'adolescent déglutit et vira au rouge. Mais putain, cinq minutes, ce n'était pas si long d'ordinaire ! Il espérait profondément que le bazooka n'avait pas encore eut un problème parce que sinon, il était cuit. Ou pour être plus précis, près à passer à la casserole !

« Gamin… »

A ce stade, Tsuna se retient in extremis de pousser un cri, sachant d'instinct que l'homme au dessus de lui n'aimerais certainement pas. Pourtant, alors qu'il attendait sa fin prochaine, la seule chose qu'il reçut fut un long rire grave et légèrement roque. Ouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermés, il se mit à observer Xanxus qui se fendait la poire juste au dessus de lui. Si seulement quelqu'un avait la bonté de lui expliquer ce qu'il était en train de se passer… Ou plutôt si ces putains de minutes pouvaient accélérer pour qu'il rentre chez lui...

« Tu t'en bien foutu de ma gueule en faite, déchet… »

Et sur cette étrange phrase, le plus grand appuya un peu plus encore son bassin sur celui du plus jeune, qui déjà bien rouge vira carrément au cramoisie comprenant de moins en moins se qui se passait. Les yeux qui étaient encrés dans les siens le firent cependant tiquer : il y avait une subtilité qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou pas encore. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poser une question, une paire de lèvre s'écrasa sur les siennes, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche et des mains repartirent parcourir son corps.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, Tsuna n'en garda qu'un souvenir vague : une fumée rose l'entoura et il fut arraché de l'étreinte du chef de la Varia pour ré-atterrir dans sa chambre où la troisième guerre mondiale était toujours en cours - avaient-ils seulement remarquer le changement ? -… Essayant comme il pu de s'enfuir du lieu des combats, il se précipita dans la salle de bain et ne pu que hurler quand il remarqua le magnifique suçon qu'il avait à la basse du cou. Il rougit de nouveau puis dans un éclair de lucidité se crispa.

Qu'avait dit Reborn déjà en le levant ? Ah oui ! « Tsunaze, aujourd'hui nous avons un réunion, avec la Varia : ordre du neuvième ! »

Évidement, c'était obligé qu'un truc comme ça lui arrive. Enfin, au moins il savait qu'il y survivrait... c'était déjà pas mal... Maintenant, seule une question restait gravée dans sa tête : comment un tel futur avait-il pu voir le jour ? Après tout... Lui et... Xanxus... En tout cas, ça lui apprendra à vouloir des informations sur le futur !

Par ces putains de tétines aux pouvoirs surpuissant, la journée allait être longue… et embarrassante.

OOO

_10 ans plus tard_

Xansus regarda le corps qui était réapparu sous lui. Vraiment cinq minutes, s'était trop peu pour vraiment s'amuser...

En tout cas ce dit-il en observant les traces de morsures qu'il avait laissé sur le dixième la veille lors de leur rapport sexuel, celui ci s'était bien foutu de sa gueule ses dix dernières années. Pourtant même si cela le faisait royalement rager, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à en vouloir au brunet... Bof, il passerait ses nerfs sur Squalo dans la journée pour se soulager.

Son érection lui rappela finalement qu'avant de faire chier son second, il avait une autre personne à punir. C'est donc, complétement à la merci de son amant que Tsuna se fit réveiller et hum... Torturer - hin hin hin - pour se faire pardonner d'avoir fait de la rétention d'information quant à leur mise en couple. Effectivement, leur relation avait commencé il y a dix ans jours pour jours : ils avaient du se rencontrer pour une putain de réunion et le garçon l'avait évité toute la journée et bégayait les rares fois où il avait du lui parler. Ce comportement avait fini par l'agacer et il avait coincé le chef Vongola dans un couloir.

S'il se souvenait bien, c'est à ce moment la que le cou recouvert de Tsuna s'était dégagé pour lui révéler un énorme suçon. A l'époque sans savoir pourquoi, çà l'avait énervé et il avait tenté de savoir par tous les moyens qui était l'auteur de cette marque - pour le tuer bien évidement, chose qu'il ne ferait finalement pas. Cependant l'enfant était rester muet et il avait fini par transformer son interrogatoire en "fouille corporelle" très poussé.

Cela avait été le début de leur relation. Et ce petit con ne lui avait jamais dit, ce gamin n'allait pas sans sortir comme ça... Finalement peut être qu'il se défoulerait sur son second la semaine prochaine, il avait beaucoup de chose à faire pour l'instant...

* * *

><p>Bof, Xanxus est un peu OCC. ( comment çà beaucoup ! ) Mais de toute façon c'est obliger sinon c'est impossible de le mettre avec Tsuna... D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais le Tsuna d'il y a 10 ans c'est "déchet" et celui de "maintenant" c'est "gamin". Parfaitement.<p>

Bref, j'espère que çà vous a plus malgré tout ! Review ?


End file.
